


Приложить усилие

by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Азирафель столкнулся с человеческой физиологией.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Приложить усилие

Азирафелю наконец попалось подходящее тело! Человек верил в потусторонние силы, обладал крепкой психикой и главное — был взрослым. Когда Азирафель нашёл то, что искал, он уже почти отчаялся: ему встречались только подростки, совсем дети и прикованный к постели старик. 

Мадам Трейси даже не сильно удивилась, и для человека достаточно спокойно восприняла появление эфирного соседа в своём теле. А ещё Азирафель ощущал её любовь к другому человеку. Чувство было чистым. У Азирафеля поднялось настроение, несмотря на надвигающийся конец света. 

Единственное, что смущало, — это физическая реакция чужого тела на это чувство. За тысячи лет Азирафель ни разу с таким не сталкивался, не прилагал соответствующих усилий. Теперь оказалось очень неуютно чувствовать дрожь мадам Трейси, тепло и влажность между ног, её вожделение.

Азирафель мог бы настроить тело, отключить эту функцию, но так поступить было бы крайне бестактно. И он терпел, когда сержант Шедвелл, сидя на мотороллере, обнял их за талию и мадам Трейси «растаяла». 

«Он знает, как тепло вы к нему относитесь?» — рискнул спросить о личном Азирафель. 

«Не думаю», — смутилась та. 

Азирафель почувствовал, как под ладонями вспотел руль. 

«Тут нечего стыдиться. Это самое лучшее чувство в мире». 

Они наконец приехали в Тадфилд на полигон, и Азирафель увидел Кроули. Привычное тепло затопило от носков до макушки, в голове стало пусто, Азирафель счастливо всплеснул руками и почувствовал уже знакомое влажное тепло между ног, дрожь и… вожделение. 

Мадам Трейси мысленно захихикала. Азирафель покраснел и понес какую-то ахинею про задницы. Так ужасно стыдно он не чувствовал себя никогда. 

«А ваш любимый знает, как вы к нему относитесь?» — в мысленном голосе мадам Трейси слышалось веселье. 

«Нет, точно нет, — Азирафель взял себя в руки. — Но если мы выберемся из этой передряги живыми, я подумаю, как ему об этом сообщить».

«Вот и умничка».

Азирафель был впечатлён: несмотря на то, что он на тысячи лет старше этой женщины, его терзают такие же переживания!

Адам разделил их! Азирафель ощупал себя, чувствуя привычное спокойствие. Любовь к Кроули осталась, но томление и нервный восторг ушли. Азирафель пообещал себе приложить усилие, как только Армагеддон закончится. 

П.С. Он сдержал обещание после неудавшихся казней. Сидя в Ритце, глядя на счастливое лицо Кроули, Азирафель рискнул… и не прогадал.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
